A New Beginning
by MysticMaiden 18
Summary: After Viel killed her creator, Alex travellled around the world tried to find a purpose in life. She decided to join the Maverik hunters hoping they would find the answers she was looking for. Where she discoveres love and more then what she bargned for.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the first time that I write a mega man fiction I hope that you would enjoy it. Please review and give me your comments I really would appreciate it. Tell me wither you think its worth continuing. I need at least one review to continue. Thanks.**

_**The Change**_

**_A New Beginning _**

Alex stood silently, watching the maverick hunter base H.Q.; watching maverick hunters move in and out of the base. Something about the place was familiar. Her creator had told her that she was a rebuilt from a reploid that had died twenty years earlier.

She couldn't remember her past life; just flashes that had been hunting her day and night since her creator was killed. Their was something about this place that pulled her. Suddenly a reploid wearing a red armor appeared on the roof of the base. She was lost watching his long blond hair move silently with the wind.

She suddenly felt longing to touch him, as if being in his arms will push her inner demon away. Demons that she had fought for so long were now becoming something next to the constant memories and questions seemed to keep her alive, giving her a purpose for existing.

She was surprised when his eyes came in contact with hers, she flinched feeling that he was reading her soul. A black reploid with reddish hair appeared at his side, which caused him to break eye contact. Before he could do anything she transported in a violet light.

"Zero is their something wrong''.

He shook his head silently and looked into the direction were the strange reploid had stood a few minutes ago.

Their was something strange he felt that he knew the reploid from before. Shrugging he followed Axel into the base; something told him that it wasn't going to be the last time that they would meet.

She continued to watch the base, as the sun rose. She stayed up the whole night watching the stars hoping that she would find the answers she was looking for, but of coarse the silent night only seemed to hide answers that she longed for even more, further away from her reach. But at least it gave her time to think maybe it was time for her to pick her own future, and stop living in the past.

She knew that she probably could never go back to the person she was even if her memories returned. Her brother was another reason she wanted to join the maverick hunter base, it would give her the access she needs to find him.

She wouldn't loose hope that he was alive and something told her that he was closer then she thinks. She entered the base holding the forms she would need to apply. She new that she was more than capable of pass in any test they had she had been trained on levels only the strongest hunters in the base practiced on. But she was going to hide her shape shifting ablates, she wasn't going to let Vidal now were she was anytime soon.

Giving her papers to the recruiting reploid she followed her to a room were those who were lucky would become hunters. She felt their eyes fall on her as she ignored them and went to lean against the corner away from anyone. She was used to the lustful gazes directed at her; her creator had given her a body even human woman would die for.

She shifted slightly in her blue armor, staring at her white gloved hands she started to remember the good times she had with Dr. Michel he was a technical genius one who could me match Thomas light himself. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a uniformed reploid entered; he introduced himself to be the commander Signa welcoming the future rookies.

She knew that the base was forced to take all those who applied or the council of the united nations would cut back some of their finance, but only a few would be able to become hunters. So as far as she was concerned only those who passed the test higher levels are worthy to become rookies in the first place.

She ignored her surroundings she had no political or any command ship ambition.

She just wanted to become a hunter as far as leading a command unit, that's something only time would tell. She suddenly felt the applying reploids moving out of the room.

They entered a large dome, the surroundings changed into that of a ruined city. She couldn't stop tears falling from her eyes, the site reminded her some of the ruins she had visited from the last maverick uprising she could still see the smashed reploid parts and the charred human remains.

If anyone saw how she had lived her life constantly fighting and training now more after her creator death they would label her as a maverick .She had adapted herself to fight the way they do, as it was her only choice if she had wanted to survive all the years she had spend traveling alone, she had even met with Viel twice surviving to tell the tale.

But she actually hated fighting; she sometimes felt that Hunters were actually fighting a loosing war. Whatever they do their will still be those who are blinded by hate and destruction. But for the first since her creators' death she was willing to give the maverick hunters a chance to make her believe that something is worth living and fighting for.

She moved to an area were she could be more hidden from view but would still give her the fighting advantage, listening to the sounds of the shootings around her. She would fight her enemies on her own terms, she sensed a maverick nearby she jumped out of her hiding place and pulled out her saber slicing its head off, she quickly moved on starting her hunt.

She soon lost herself in the heat of battle she continued to destroy e very maverick she could find. She then spotted something move in the shadows but as she

was about to move the creature appeared and knocked her into the wall. The force of her collision opened wounds that hadn't properly healed from her last encounter with Veil.

She moved her hands from her side and brought it up to her face she wasn't surprised to find it covered with green vital fluids. At that moment she lost control of herself activated another beam from her saber and forming a double bladed saber and attacked the attacking machine.

Dodging its attacks and ignoring the pain from her sides she attacked the machines vital point destroying it. But she counts move fast enough the force of the explosion threw her away. She landed on her back when she tried to get up she felt an agonizing pain rip through her body. She thought that she heard his voice before falling completely into darkness she mouthed zero.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**_REVIEW. Please if you have any comments I want to know no matter harsh. This a repost one of the reviewers made me notice mistakes I haven't noticed before._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was happy to find that seventeen have read my fiction so far, can you please review I really would like to know what you think of the story do I continue it or not.**

_**The Change**_

_**Trapped Within memories**_

She stood at the roof were she had first seen the red reploid. Their was something soothing and comforting about this place, it provided her with the seclusion she needed.

''Zero'' she wondered why she said the commanders name as she was falling unconscious.

She tried to look into the files of the flashes she had stored, but the red reploid didn't appear in any of her broken memories. She didn't even understand why she was so fascinated about him.

Why did she feel that she wanted to make him proud of her, he wasn't her creator she had no obligation toward him so why did she feel this way. She stood leaning against the wall and remembered what happened a week ago.

_Flash back _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She was surrounded by darkness, she cried out asking if any one their. Sensing someone approaching she crouched into a fighting position. AS the figure came out of the shadows, she snarled Vidal. _

_She quickly jumped at him and found herself slashing the air as the image disappeared. A hole appeared under her feet and once more she was engulfed in darkness once more. _

_She looked around surprised it was the room she lived in the lab before it happened a destroyed. She prayed silently that it would be true, was she finally free of her nightmare. _

_She walked out and headed for the lab, as the main doors opened se almost cried out from happiness._

_'' Father'' she shouted and started moving toward him._

_She felt tears forming in her eyes; it had been so long since she had shed a tear since that fateful day._

_She had promised herself that she would never cry again, weakness was not possible in her world. But when she had reached him she fond herself passing through him, she stood shocked and looked at her hands, hearing the sounds of the door opening she turned around and couldn't help but gasp. _

_It was her she was wearing the same outfit on the day of the attack. She walked over to her image with her hands shaking she reached out, and found her hand passing through as well. _

_She shook as she realized were she was ''no not again she moaned''._

_She was once more trapped in her memories was she cursed to watch those she loved over and over again. This was not the first time she wished to die to leave all the pain away, but she knew that life couldn't work tat way and probably never will._

_She could only stand watching Vidal demanding where was he hiding the maverick hunter body. She wondered silently as she watched the massacre before her who was so important that her father died for that made sigma hunt him down to begin with…._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End of flash back_

_-_

She started hearing voices as she swam in and out of conciseness. What do you think is wrong with her doc., her brain waves are above average her memory chip is probably jammed, what ever fight she was in, the damages she sustained were to severe for her systems to fix on its own. It's surprising that she was able to walk much even pass the first level simulation in her condition.

She wanted to shout out for help but before she could say a word, she w had as pulled back once more, and was lost_ in_ another memory buried within with in her lost memories.

_Another flash back_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_Professor she called out but the old man in front of her remained silent oblious to his surroundings. She walked over and saw the file that her creator was working on. _

_''Maverick hunter'' she read out loud. Surprised doctor Michael turned around to see hid daughter._

_It was true that she was a reploid but they shared a closer relationship then creator and machine. Her designs were built based on his past daughter looks and identity. But after activating her he had started noticing the difference while his daughter was peaceful and quite, she was more outgoing and had trouble controlling her temper most of the time. _

_He had come to see her as a second daughter whom he had come to love and adore just the same. He had told her the truth that she was a rebuilt of a damaged reploid but he wanted her to make her own life and memories and not be shadowed in her past life shadows. _

_Her memory core had been too damaged beyond repairs, flashback were her only key to her past. He smiled at her waving its nothing. _

_''Nothing'' she snorted'' ya right that's way you didn't eat lunch and have buried yourself in this room since morning''._

_'' Are you sure you're alright dad''._

_He swatted her hand from his shoulder'' yes mother hen''._

_She gave a small laugh at their private joke'' if you're sure pops but im not leaving till you close that computer and come and eat something its Lasinia''._

_His eyes started to sparkle at the mention of Lasinia. He told her he will follow in a minute turning around he sighed looking at the files one final time before deleting them the truth must never be known. _

_With that he left the lab closing the doors burying another secret in the dark. A secret that could change the whole war, and bring back hope that was lost after the death of the greatest maverick hunter X._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End of flash back_

Zero leaned again watching a small smile forming on the young rookies face. He had carried her to the medic bay after she collapsed in the simulation; he was impressed at her achievement in the simulation.

In a weird way she reminded him of X, she had a peaceful but pained aurora. He had seen reluctance in her movements, as if she didn't want to kill anyone but was forced to. But still she was more aggressive, and her fighting style was merciless like a maverick, but still held some compassion that he doubted she realized she held while fighting.

But who was he to judge, he sighed sadly as he remembered his fallen comrade and dear friend things haven't been the since, the cheerful and up lifting aurora the hunter had left a whole that no one can fill, even Axel was more quite and less cheerful.

He had matured over the last years loosing X had shook him up.

He smiled as he remembered then meeting he had with X after Axel had been in the maverick after two years had passed.

_Flash back_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_''So what is the mighty X hiding from?'_

_''He gave a faint chuckle as he turned around and smiled at zero.''_

_Look who's talking, still hiding from Iris._

_He turned around and managed to hide a grin when he heard Zero groan. He knew that even Zero tried to avoid the young reploid he loved her dearly and would die for her. Even though zero didn't know X looked up to him. He was happy to find his friend happy._

_Iris had filled his heart, and managed to keep zeros dark demons away. He looked at zero and smiled once more pleased to see sincre smile adorn zero face a thing that has become common since zero met Iris._

_''Zero tell me what do you think of Axel.''_

_''Zero blinked surprised at X question._

_'' He's a great fighter and reminds me of you X, before the war an over active and rash young hunter who wanted to prove himself.''_

_X nodded'' that's why I didn't want him to be a hunter Zero I don't want too see him change, and be burdened over the years.'_

_''You can't shelter him from life X''._

_''I know Zero, he sighed I really do. '_

_''But well be their for him X.''_

_X smiled at Zero the hunter was always able to sooth his worries. Axel soon appeared commander signas is asking for you too looks like were gonna blow off some mavericks today he grinned in anticipation. X fought with himself from grinning and scolded the youth for his lack of patience. _

_Zero smiled at X lecturing Axel the young reploid stared grinning. X covered his hand from frustration and gave up trying to make the boy lesson, and followed the enthusiastic reploid. He looked at Zero who was grinning. He scowled and left. Zero followed amused at how Axel always brought out the childish part f X. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End of flash back_

He sighed as he remembered Alia distress she had a crush on X, and blamed herself that she couldn't offer more help.

Only Axel and zero protest that she had agreed to stay at the base. He smiled as he reached out his hand and brushed her bangs from he eyes he couldn't help admire her strength for battling even with her injuries.

He shook his head he figured that she was probably the one that had spied on him earlier on, nothing more could be done till she regained conciseness. Smiling he left to join Axel.

_**To be continued…**._

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while college has only started this week and im over worked. But I promise to update early about a chapter a week. Please review and tell me what you think. I know that this chapter wasn't very long I will try to make it up next time..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I send a thanks to all my readers, and a special thank you to my first reviewer I dedicate this chapter to ****gmasterchief for being my first reviewer. Please reviews, Im open to all comments no matter how harsh your opinions or Q are gladly accepted.**

**_A New Begging_**

**_Chapter 3…._**

**_The Zero unit…_**

She placed a hand of her eyes and groaned. She felt a headache building up; slowly she got up moving her legs off the bed. She turned her head inspecting her surroundings; she wasn't surprised to find herself in the medical ward.

She couldn't help but groan once more she hadn't even been here for a day and she ended up here of all places. She disliked anyone touching her circuits; she had even hated it when she was living with her father. It usually took a much persuasion from him to fix her injuries.

She herself did not have an answer to why was she paranoid, but she would get flashes of pain feeling that someone hand was inside her tearing her circuits apart as green fluids sipped through her wounds.

She shook her head trying to push these images away; sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if she really wanted to remember her past. Running her hand through her hair she sighed, but something told her it would be worth the pain.

She looked around for her helmet remembering it's know halved she cursed and moved to get up. The doors opened revealing gate, cursing her self for not leaving sooner, she remained were she was waiting for him to speak.

Gate eyed the new rookie he had read her scores in the simulation test and found her results beyond believable. Her movements were well calculated and showed battle experience. Her wounds were another question, were did she get those wounds he was familiar with these types of injuries, viel distinct mark was evident.

He had informed Signas, and checked for any evidence of the maverick virus without a trace. Alias had even run a check on her past but their records found no records of previous combat training.

These had increased Commander Signas suspicion even more. What he found stranger is why commander Zero interest visiting her while she was unconscious. Forcing himself out of his thoughts he smiled and asked her how she felt.

Alex couldn't help but scowl at the medic reploid.

''Hey Zero what's bothering you.''

Zero turned around and couldn't help but smile at the young reploid he had promised X that he would be always be their for Axel and keep an eye on him.

Shaking his head slightly he looked at Axel as if asking ''why was he looking for him.''

'' The reploid that you have been visiting the last few days woke up a few minutes ago''.

''Gates going to bring her in the Commander Signas office when he's done with his final checkups''.

Zero nodded inside he was pleased that he was going to hear her voice. He couldn't figure out why was he so eager to meet her. Shoving his thoughts to the back his head, he followed Axel to see the reploid that hunted his thoughts for the last few days.

Alex continued to stare at the medic she felt that she had seen him before she felt her anger melt away, her instincts told her that she could trust him.

''She gave a small smile im Alexandra but I prefer if you called me Alex''.

'' As you can see im the medic reploid around here please call me gate how do you feel''.

''Great Doc I just want to get out of here no offence but I was never a fan of the medic bay''.

'' Of course your vital signs are in the safe zone and your systems are interacting with the environment quite well''.

She nodded getting off the bed she moved toward the doors, but was stopped by hand that gripped her shoulders gently.

'' Commander Signas is waiting for you in the command room''

. As soon as he finished taking a green armored reploid came in.

''Michael please escorts Alex to the meeting room on G-X.''

The reploid nodded giving a nod in her direction he left expecting her to follow. The next few minutes the green reploid simply walked only giving her a glance every few minutes.

She felt irrated once more she hated it when people ignored her. Just as she opened her mouth to ask why was he ignoring her. The doors opened finding it useless to get angry over someone she didn't know she suddenly felt a hand touching her butt.

Zero, Axel, and Signa were waiting patiently for the other patiently to arrive they heard a crash outside, Zero quickly took out his saber, but before he could move of the doors opened a green blur was thrown across the room following him what looked like a very pissed off blue reploid.

She snarled staring at the heap at the end of the room ''next time keep your hands to your self or you will end up loosing some very personnel and private parts''

. All the room occupants couldn't help but be amused. A cough was heard and Alex turned around to find its source.

''Could someone take him to the infirmary?''

Douglas who was present offered to take the reploid away to be prepared.

Signas turned and stared at Alex'' I really don't want you to go around and killing hunters.''

Alex smirked'' well he deserved it.''

Signas send her another stern look.

She sighed knowing it would probably be useless argue and muttered'' ill try.''

Signas nodded and asked her to sit down.

''Your result in the simulation is spectacular; tell me the reason why did you join the hunters''.

'' I guess I was looking for something to do she answered quietly.''

Commander Signa noticed the hidden meanings behind her words. He didn't expect a straight answer but having a hunter with her to try anything he grimaced as her abilities would be very useful for the hunters.

He didn't trust her enough, but he was going to make use of her abilities. Axel continued to stare at Alex with curiosity; he couldn't help admit that she was beautiful, but he wasn't going to try anything he grimaced remembering Michael bashing a few minutes ago.

He was brought out of his thought. You will be placed in commander Zero unit. Even though she kept her face blank, her thoughts were running fast in her head. She knew that they didn't trust her but they probably wanted to make use of her fighting abilities, he probably wanted Zero to keep an eye on her.

She sneered in her herself she hated being played like a pawn. She caught Zero sending a small smile in her direction. What she had to loose maybe Zero will show her a reason to live on. Nodding she accepted saluting she left to see Alias for her hunter I.D.

Alia couldn't help but feel a little pleased when Douglass told her what happened to the green reploid. It was time that pervert stopped messing with women in that way.

She heard the doors open and turned around from the controls to see who it was. Looking up her eyes were locked on the rookie she couldn't help at let out a gasp, those eyes she missed them so much they reminded her so much of X. She was surprised to see a concern look re in Alex eyes, wiping a tear she nodded and acted like nothing happened.

''Are you alright.''

'' She gave her a small smile its just you remained me of someone he had the same eyes.''

'' Really who''

''. Commander X.''

'' You two were close.''

'' We were friends '''she looked away remembering.

Alex watched her sadly she knew how it felt to loose someone you love.

Placing her hand on Alia shoulder ''he's probably in a better place, and watching over you.''

Alia nodded well the commander ''told me you're in Zero unit congratulation his unit is the best''.

''It's a great honor to work under the commander Zero.''

Alia nodded once more and continued to explain her duties on the base.

Zero stared at the direction in which Alex left.

''You need to keep an eye on her Zero.''

He shrugged and left with Axel to find the new hunter on his team. He entered the communication room to find Alia and Alex laughing he couldn't help but give a small smile when he heard her laugh. Its lively and cheerful sound had a soothing effect.

She turned around acknowledging him with a slight nod she continued her conversation with Alia. Axel gave a small cough trying to catch their attention.

Alia surprised looked around to find the source of the sound. She blushed when she saw Zero and Axel stand behind her for what seemed for some time now.

''Sorry,'' Zero waved his hand.

Axel came introducing himself forward ''hi im Axel.''

She smiled at the young reploid, ''Im Alexandra but I prefer Alex for short.''

She couldn't help but feel protective of the black reploid and promised that if anyone messed with him he will meet the end of her saber. I want to show you your team mates. Saying goodbye to Alia he followed Zero and Axel to the training rooms.

**_To be continued…_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_I send thanks to all my readers and a special thank you to my first reviewers. This story wouldn't be here without your support._

_I want to apologize for any previous mistakes in grammar or spelling I had some problems with my computers word, but now I have a laptop that ill be writing on._

_Im open to all comments or Q is gladly accepted._

_**A new beginning**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lost Identity **_

She felt someone shaking her, ignoring who ever it was she turned and continued to sleep cursing who ever was trying to wake her in such an ungodly hour. Hearing a chuckle she tensed, but before she could move she was thrown out of the bed. Turning her head she searched for the person who dared to interrupt her peace. Her eyes locked on the intruder she swore under her breathe as she saw Lena leaning against the wall laughing while holding her side. Alex watched feeling her hand twitch toward her saber which was in her armor; she should thane known better then to leave her saber far from her reach.

"Why can't you leave me alone its vacation for gods' sake"?

To do what sleep'' she snorted. "We are going to hit the mall come on." "

Mall she shuddered in fear the last time the other rookies took her to the mall was still fresh on her mind. They had dragged and dressed her up in baby pink skirts and tight tank tops. She could have sworn that she heard reaping sounds as she moved in those clothe. Remembering the colour she shuddered and looked around trying to find a way to escape.

As Lena was too busy pulling her out of the door, she didn't notice Axel as he came into the room, and collided with him. She looked up and blushed, Alex who was watching stood amused. She knew that Lena had a crush on Axel probably every other girl in the base who weren't already swooning over Zero.

She herself wasn't interested in relationships, but she couldn't understand her emotions toward Zero, was it love she wondered but she would wait and see. She was curious to see where her emotions will take her.

Axel looked at Alex who seemed lost in her thoughts, he wanted to know more about her battle experience and even the temporary leadership she had on some of the missions showed a person who had battle and leadership experience. But she continued to insist that she was only built as a companion and had lived her life as an assistant in her creators' lab. He felt the truth behind her words but doubted that she had given the whole version of the truth, shrugging he called her name trying to capture her attention.

Alex felt her self being pushed against the wall checking her vital signs she found that herself still standing cursing she realized that her memories chip was pulling her out of her conciseness state. She saw a red reploid holding her she gasped as she realized that it was Zero.

She continued to stare in shock as he argued about her peace ideas. He then turned around and left as she was about to call him to come back her eyes widened as they fell on her reflection. She was in a blue armor not her own, taking off her helmet she found short jet brown hair falling to her shoulders. Her hands shook as she moved a hand to her face it was her but the same time not but she was a girl this body wasn't.

She felt a sudden rush of pain she closed her eyes trying to block the memories; she felt warm hands holding her as the flashes stopped.

_Axel prove_

_--------------------------------------------- _

_Axel went to her side and held her, he didn't understand what was going on one moment she was fine the other she started moaning in pain and clutched her head in her hands._

_Her eyes opened slightly she looked at Axel muttering a thank you she fell unconciseness. Axel carried her out of the room in bridal style as Lena who had snapped out of her shock followed Axel to the medic bay._

-----------------------------------

_Alex prove_

She kept on running through the dark mist, trying to escape the voices. She tripped and fell as she felt tears sting her eyes why wouldn't they leave her alone she had lost everything why did they want to destroy her sanity too. She felt one of the shadows approach she accepted her fate, and waited the shadows to take away what was left of her broken soul.

Suddenly she saw a reploid appearing and destroying any shadows that had approached. She saw him bending and stretched out his hand. She remained on the ground for a minutes looking at the offered hand, she wondered if she wanted to be saved the shadows would catch up with her later on, and it was only a matter of time.

As if answering her thoughts ''only when you give up will the shadows take what is left in you away."

What did she have to loose she wondered and she reached out and accepted his help, and stared for the first time at her rescuers face. She froze in shock it was the blue reploid in her vision.

"Its you"

The blue figure laughed "yes im you and you're me in a way."

But, how I never knew Zero before this.

The figure shook his head'' not in this lifetime, before you were rebuilt.''

She shook her head it was useless she couldn't remember a thing she felt her eyes tear from frustration as she wondered why she couldn't remember.

She felt a hand squeezing her shoulders gently'' patience time your memories will reveal it self.''

They both turned as they heard a voice call her name.

'Go, they are waiting for you''

She found herself fade as she regained conciseness" wait what about you."

''Don't worry we will meet again.''

''Can I at least know your name?''

He gave her a small smile ''my name is MegaMan… MegaMan X.''

_To be continued…_

_Review and express your opinions freely._

_Your reviews are needed for the continuation of this story._

_Ill try to update more but im going to start my college midterms after next week so my updates will be slower during the exams , I promise to make it up when I finish._

_The Review button awaits your command. Unleash your inner soul._


End file.
